


I didn't know you could move those skinny hips of yours so seductively Alexander

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Three sentence Thursday [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness





	I didn't know you could move those skinny hips of yours so seductively Alexander

Alec had the flat to himself, Magnus had had to go sort out something to do with a vampire and his werewolf girlfriend.

Alec would never admit it but he loved Magnus' music, so he turned the volume up to full and danced about the room singing at the top of his lungs.

The music drowned out the sound of approaching footsteps so Alec didn't realise anyone was there until he felt hands snake around his waist, the shadow hunter spun around locking gaze with a pair of yellow cat eyes. "I didn't know you could move those skinny hips of yours so seductively Alexander."


End file.
